


The Havens

by primsong



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Grey Havens, Grieving, Healing, Mithlond, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lyric poem for the Grey Havens, originally written with an Irish ballad in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Havens

**The Havens**

On the shores of land  
Where the seabirds cry  
And the waves swirl their foam  
As they wander and sing,  
There's a waiting ship  
For the quiet ones  
Who turn from the labors  
And sorrows life brings.

Weep  
For those seeking the Havens,  
For the land will be barren of much that was fair.  
Softly  
Heard, songs of the Havens,  
For so many voices no longer sing there.

By the light of stars  
Turning in their paths  
And the shine of their faces  
Though the dawning be grey,  
There's a place for tears  
For those left behind  
Whose hearts feel the parting  
As they stand by the quay.

Weep  
For those seeking the Havens,  
Not all tears are evil though many will fall.  
Farewell  
Dear ones of the Havens;  
Crossing the waters, remember our call.

For this precious one  
Going to his peace  
The one who was bearing  
The burden so lasting,  
Now the time has come  
To bid friends farewell  
For they will be whole,  
Though they weep at his passing.

Weep  
For those seeking the Havens,  
Though the grieving will wane and healing will come.  
Starlight  
In his hand is still shining  
Though the brightness of stars are soon lost in the sun.

Soft are the tears at the Havens,  
For the brightness of stars  
Are soon lost in the sun.


End file.
